Un Sueño
by Isis Janet
Summary: YA ESTA!. "Una noticia y un nacimiento". Segunda parte de este One Shot, solo porque ustedes lo pidieron. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Recuerden yo solo tome prestados a los pesonajes, la dueña es la gran Naoko.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos espero y les guste mi primer One shot, espero sus reviews.

Un sueño

Una joven rubia se encontraba cepillando su cabello, mientras se veía reflejada en el espejo de su recamara, una recamara que ya no era la de una niña si no la de una mujer, una mujer de 22 años, en ella no había postres, ni peluches, ni nada de lo que había en su habitación de adolescente, de hecho no era su habitación, era una completamente diferente, las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de repisas con diversos libros, sobre su escritorio se encontraba los restos de las tareas, lo único que no había cambiado era que sobre su cama descansaba su inseparable amiga Luna.

Luna – por fin hablo la joven caminando hacia el balcón.

Si, que pasa Serena?

Crees que me extrañe mucho – mirando hacia la enorme luna en el firmamento.

Me imagino, pero por que lo preguntas?

Es que…

No te preocupes Serena el regresara en 1 semana.

Bueno si pero… olvídalo – camino de nuevo hacia el espejo – bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir o mañana no me levanto.

Serena – en tono severo.

Como crees Luna, además mañana es un día muy importante – se metió en su cama y se acomodo de forma que pudiera ver hacia la ventana y observar la hermosa luna, lentamente sus ojos azules se fueron cerrando.

Serena estoy tan orgullosa de ti – Luna la miro por unos instantes antes de acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos también.

/Sueño/

Donde estoy?

Aquí – respondió una voz muy familiar.

Aquí donde? – quiso saber Serena.

En tu sueño.

En mi sueño?

Si, ven conmigo déjame mostrarte – una joven se acerco a ella, aunque Serena no pudo ver su rostro.

Las 2 chicas comenzaron a caminar, el lugar que en un principio estaba lleno de neblina, poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta formar el interior de lo que parecía un hermoso palacio.

Pero y este lugar que es? – pregunto nuevamente Serena al no reconocer en que lugar se encontraba.

Como te dije antes es tu sueño.

Pero – Serena trato de hacer memoria, pero nada parecía encajar – y dime quien eres?

Esa respuesta creo que la conoces – mientras desaparecía.

Espera, no te vayas – Serena salio corriendo detrás de la chica, pero desaparecía tras una puerta – pero y esta puerta, me parece que no estaba.

Serena continuo acercándose a la puerta, tomo una de la manillas para abrir, lo hizo lentamente, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, a lo lejos observo 2 figuras, se acerco lentamente, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se detuvo y observo lo que ante sus ojos pasaba.

Pequeña dama – llamo una mujer.

"Pero si soy yo" – pensó Serena al verse a si misma, pero con alguno años de mas.

Mamá estoy aquí – grito la niña corriendo hacia su madre.

"Rini" – Serena la miro por unos instantes – mi pequeña – comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, pero en ese momento alguien la levanto.

Papá – grito la niña al ver que era levantada por su padre.

"Darien" – Serena lo miro y pudo comprobar que era el, su amado.

La pareja, con su hija en brazos comenzó a caminar por el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, en ese momento una brillante luz segó a Serena, cuando por fin pudo abrir los nuevamente, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban; se encontraba en un hospital, y a su lado estaba Amy.

Serena tienes que estar tranquila – trato de tranquilizarla Amy.

No puedo, quiero a Darien, donde esta.

Ya no tarda en llegar Serena, pero tienes que estar tranquila, no debes alterarte.

Amy me duele mucho, por favor quiero a Darien a mi lado.

Si Serena, lo haré, pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte.

Doctora Mizuno? – pregunto una enfermera que acababa de entrar, Amy le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza y la enfermera inyecto algo en el suero de Serena.

No Amy, por favor no lo hagas – suplico Serena.

"Pero… que es lo que pasa Amy, por que" – Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar.

Su yo en la cama comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, hasta quedar profundamente dormida, en ese momento Amy se acerco a ella – Serena lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que te alteres tanto, espero y me perdones – paso su mano por la frente de Serena y le retiro algunos cabellos – enfermera.

Si Doctora?

En donde esta el Doctor Chiba, por que aun no ha llegado.

Me dijeron que ya venia para aca.

Pues investigue bien si – en ese momento la enfermera salio de la habitación.

No te preocupes Serena pronto llegara.

"Amy?" – pregunto Serena mirándose a si misma y a Amy, en ese momento la puerta se abrió pero antes de que ella pudiera ver quien era la persona que la acababa de abrir de nuevo una luz no le permitió ver nada.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo flotaba, aun tenia cerrados los ojos, y aunque sentía gran paz a su alrededor, algo en su interior le dijo que tenia que abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de nuevo, ya que frente a ella se encontraba ni mas ni me nos que…

Madre!

Serenity – su madre se acerco y la abrazo.

Pero, que fue todo eso? – separándose de su madre.

Solo tu sueño, nada más que eso – con una gran sonrisa.

Pero entonces eso quiere decir que? – Serena llevo sus manos a su vientre.

Así es hija dentro de 9 meses tu sueño se hará realidad.

Soy tan feliz – abrazo a su madre.

Solo quiero que recuerdes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y que todo estará bien, mientras exista amor todo es posible – al finalizar estas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una gran luz y Serena sintió que sus parpados se cerraban.

/Fin del sueño/

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos negros, se encontraba también mirando la luna – Serena, pronto regresara a tu lado, solo una semana y ya no nos separaremos mas – se acomodo en su cama y cerro sus ojos, no solo para descansar, si no para soñar con su adorada princesa de la luna.

FIN


	2. AVISO

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews, y aprovechar para informarles que continuare con la segunda parte de este One Shot, en donde podrán disfrutar de la reacción de Darien al enterarse que va a ser papá, así como del nacimiento de Rini.

Bueno, estén pendientes, prometo que este segundo capitulo lo tendrán pronto, prometo que no pasa del lunes OK.

Les envió muchos salu2.


	3. Una noticia y un nacimiento

Hola a todos, debido a que algunos lo pidieron, aquí esta el siguiente y ultimo capitulo; decidí englobar ambas situaciones en un solo capitulo, espero lo disfruten mucho.

Una noticia y un nacimiento

La semana se paso tan rápido que Serena apenas y lo noto, la noticia que su madre le había dado en el sueño era la causa de tanta emoción, ya que la única que lo sabia era ella, había decidido esperar a la llegada de Darien para informarle la noticia primeramente y luego a las chicas, solo faltaban unas horas para su llegada y Serena se encontraba paseando por el entro comercial.

"Que deberé comprar, espero que cuando Darien lo vea se emociones mucho" – pensaba la rubia caminando por las tiendas de ropa para bebe, había planeado comprar algo que le indicara a Darien que pronto tendrían entre ellos a esa pequeña niña de cabellos rosados que algunos año atrás los visito.

Serena – grito una jovencita de cabello negro con reflejos violetas, que acababa de salir de una tienda de música.

Hotaru, hola que gusto verte – respondió la aludida.

Paseando Serena? Y las chicas o Luna? – quiso saber al verla sola.

Si y… bueno las chicas… no pidieron salir y… bueno en cuanto a Luna pues no estaba cuando me desperté – sonrió un poco nerviosa, ya que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie.

Ya veo, gusta que te acompañe, así ya no estarás sola.

Eee si gracias – no supo que responder, ya que se imagino que si le decía que no sospecharía algo – "genial ahora que haré" – pensó un poco preocupada – pero Hotaru no deberías estar en la escuela?

Se supone que si – miro la cara de sorpresa de Serena – es solo que llegue tarde y ya no pude entrar.

Ósea que te saltaste las clases – con mirada cómplice y tono gracioso.

Si – fue la simple respuesta que dio Hotaru levantando sus hombros.

Pues no debiste – en tono de reproche.

Lo se es solo que unas amigas insistieron ya que si no nos iban a castigar.

Y donde están ellas?

Pues… veras ellas… entraron al cine con sus novios y… yo no – un poco triste.

Ya veo.

Que te parece si vamos por un helado – sugirió Serena.

Esta bien.

Ambas caminarlo hacia una tienda de helados, una vez dentro como siempre Serena ordeno el más grande, mientras que Hotaru se conformo con uno sencillo, después de terminarse su helado continuaron recorriendo el centro comercial, hasta Hotaru se despidió, pues se suponía que debía llegar a casa a las 3 de la tarde y ya eran casi las 2:30.

Gracias por el helado Serena – caminado hacia la salida del centro comercia.

No tienes de que agradecer, me saludas a Haruka y Michiru – despidiéndose con la mano – "por fin, ahora tendré que apurarme, Darien no tarda en llegar" – pensó un poco molesta.

Se apresuro a la tienda mas cercana y una vez que estuvo dentro fue directamente a la sección de niñas (recuerden que entro a una tienda de ropa para bebe), estuvo observando por largos minutos las ropa, daba vueltas buscando algo adecuado, hasta que se decidió por un vestidito en color blanco con flores en color rosa estampadas – "este es perfecto" – lo tomo y camino hacia el mostrador para pagarlo.

Quiere que se lo envuelva? – pregunto la encargada.

Si por favor, pero – interrumpió al ver que se disponía a envolverlo con papel para bebe – tendrá papel para caballero – la encargada la miro de forma extraña – es que es una sorpresa para mi esposo – contesto rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía la asistente.

Claro permítame un momento – la encargada llamo a una de sus asistentes y de inmediato esta salio de la tienda – en unos minutos estará listo, si gusta puedo cobrarle de una vez?

Esta bien – en ese momento Serena saco una tarjeta de crédito, cuando la encargada le entrego su comprobante de pago, entro la asistente con una bolsa que le entrego a la encargada, que inmediatamente envolvió el regalo.

Gracias por su compra – y le entrego el paquete a Serena, que inmediatamente salio de hay y tomo rumbo a su departamento.

Ya es muy tarde, espero que Darien aun no haya llegado – mirando su reloj – TAXI! – grito al salir del centro comercial, y cuando un taxi se paro frente a ella lo a bordo de inmediato, le indico hacia donde iba – "espero que aun no llegue" – pensaba mientras se recargaba en el asiento, de pronto se dio cuenta que el taxi no avanzaba – que es lo que pasa? – pregunto al chofer.

Creo que ocurrió algún accidente ya que esta detenido el tráfico en ambos sentidos – le informo a su pasajera.

Hay no, voy a llegar tarde – consultando su reloj, que en ese momento marcaba casi las 4 – "espero que Darien no llegue antes que yo", no podrá desviarse?

Lo siento acabamos de pasar una calle.

Bueno me bajo aquí – informo al chofer y después de pagar se bajo y comenzó a correr – "vamos ya no falta mucho, solo unas calles" – iba tan concentrada y mirando el edificio de departamentos, por lo que no escucho que alguien la llamaba desde otro taxi.

Abra pasado algo? – se pregunto el ocupante de ese taxi – me bajo aquí – le informo al chofer y al igual que Serena pago y salio del taxi – "espero que no haya pasado nada malo, es muy raro que no me haya escuchado" – comenzó a correr tras de Serena, pero como ella le llevaba ventaja le fue un poco difícil alcanzarla, adema de que llevaba ambas manos ocupadas.

Serena entro rápidamente al edificio y por suerte el elevador estaba hay, lo abordo y presiono el numero 5 – uf, espero que aun no este – busco en su bolsa las llaves sin mucho éxito – hay no espero no haberlas olvidado – cuando las puertas se abrieron camino lentamente hacia su departamento, aun buscando las llaves – rayos! Creo que las olvide, bueno veremos si Darien ya llego – toco el timbre pero no escucho nada, volvió a tocar – Luna estas hay? – Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta – suspiro un poco resignada y se recargo en la puerta.

Mientras tanto a la plana baja, la persona que le grito desde el taxi estaba esperando el elevador, en cuanto este llego se subió y así como lo hizo la rubia comenzó a buscar sus llaves, en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron la vio, recargada en la puerta con un semblante de completa derrota – "pero que es lo que le habrá pasado?" – se pregunto así mismo caminado hacia ella, dejo las maletas a un par de metros y se acerco lentamente, parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y sin mas la tomo entre sus brazos.

Aaaaaa! – fue lo que salio de la boca de la rubia al sentir que alguien la abrazaba, apretó los ojos y trato de soltarse y sin mas sintió como unos labios besaron los suyos impidiendo que siguiera gritando, ya no siguió peleando sino que se dejo llevar, y cuando se separa de el abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Hola princesa.

Darien – sus ojos brillaron al verlo nuevamente y lo abrazo – que bueno que llegas.

Y eso porque?

Es que olvide mis llaves – un poco apenada.

Y si no hubiera llegado?

No lo se, tal vez me hubiera quedado aquí afuera.

Que mal y por que venias corriendo? – acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Como es que sabes que venia corriendo.

Por que te vi, incluso te grite pero no me hiciste caso, por eso me salí de mi taxi y comencé a corre tras de ti, pero no te pude alcanzar.

Bueno es que quería llegar antes que tu, y pues lo logre – con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolo.

Darien pudo observar que ella traía algo en sus manos, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar – que es lo que traes ay? – señalando la bolsa.

Um bueno es un regalo para ti – contesto – que te parece si entramos y te lo doy.

Me parece bien – le entrego sus llaves a Serena y tomo sus maletas, ella abrió la puerta y camino hasta la sala, se sentó y espero a que el hiciera lo mismo – por que te sientas?

Aquí esta tu regalo – evadió la pregunta de Darien y le indico que se sentara junto a ella.

No tenias por que molestarte – recibiendo el regalo.

Es que es… importante – Darien la miro con mucho amor y comenzó a abrir el réglalo.

No se habrán equivocado? – pregunto al ver el vestido de bebe que había dentro – creo que te cambiaron el regalo – mirando de forma graciosa a Serena.

No, no esta equivocado, y no me lo cambiaron, yo lo escogí – esto ocasiono que en el rostro de Darien se formara una expresión de total desconcierto.

Amor, no creo que yo pueda usar un vestido de bebe, y menos de niña – contesto con un tono gracioso.

Es que tu no lo usaras – al escuchar esto, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Darien desapareció, se puso de pie de un brinco – sucede algo Darien? – con un poco de angustia, ya que la expresión de el no fue la que esperaba.

Eso… eso quiere decir que – miro directo a los ojo de su princesa y pudo leerlo claramente, la levanto y la atrajo hacia el – me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo – y sin mas la beso.

Depuse de unos minutos se separaron – pensé que no te había agrado la noticia – se quejo con un gran puchero.

Bueno… no me lo esperaba, TE AMO – y volvió a besarla – quien más lo sabe?

Solo tu – le confeso.

Wow, es increíble, desde cuando lo sabes?

La noche que te fuiste de viaje lo supe.

Sin más la beso de nuevo una y otra vez, repitiéndole que era el hombre más feliz del universo y que la amaba; el rostro de Darien y en especial sus ojos expresaban su felicidad, se podría decir que incluso irradiaban un brillo especial, Serena por su parte no se quedaba a tras, sus ojos también tenían ese mismo brillo, durante esa noche y las demás que venían se volvieron a entregar como lo habían hecho desde su boda.

Por supuesto que la noticia no tardo mucho en extenderse, todas la chicas estaban tan emocionadas, no cabían de la dicha y felicidad de saber que pronto tendrían entre ellas a esa pequeña niña de pelo rosado; era tanto su empeño en que su princesa estuviera cómoda que se habían organizado para ayudarle con las tareas diarias del hogar, esto incluía también a su mamá, que durante el ultimo mes de embarazo no se separaba de ella, lo que a veces molestaba un poco a Darien ya que Ikuko ya no permitía que el se acercara demasiado a su niña (ustedes me entienden verdad).

Todas las chicas y Darien sabían que la pequeña Rini llegaría el día del cumpleaños de Serena, por lo que no se preocupaban mucho en cuanto a la fecha del nacimiento, todo lo contrario a Ikuko, que era la que siempre le preguntaba a Serena si sentía algún malestar, cosa que a veces fastidiaba a Serena, ya que durante la ultimas 2 semanas lo hacia cada 2 horas.

Faltando solo 1 semana para el cumpleaños de Serena las chicas e Ikuko organizaron un Baby Shower, todas sin pensarlo 2 veces habían llevado regalos en color rosa, lo que a mamá Ikuko se le hizo un poco extraño.

Chicas no es por nada, pero que pasa si el bebe es niño? – pregunto al ver que el regalo de Michiru y Haruka también ere en color rosa.

Mamá, es que yo les dije que tengo el presentimiento de que va a se niña – respondió Serena al ver que ninguna de las 8 chicas respondía.

Bueno hija y que pasa si te equivocas.

Pues compramos ropa en color azul y ya – como para dar por finalizado el tema, lo que para Ikuko no fue nada agradable.

Esa última semana fue de locos, ya que por decisión de o más bien por obligación, Darien y Serena se estaban mudando, ya que según el papá de ella, un departamento no era adecuado para una vida familiar con hijos, y esto había quedado claro desde que el señor Kenji se entero que se convertiría en abuelo.

Les aseguro que la casa les va a encantar – muy animado les comento – además esta muy cerca del Hospital Central.

Si papá muchas gracias, pero no crees que ahora me será mas incomodo – en tono de queja.

Y eso por que hija? – con cara de desconcierto.

Pues es que aquí hay elevador y no tengo la necesidad de subir y bajar escaleras, en cambio me imagino que la casa no tiene elevador.

Bueno, pero eso no es problema, adaptaremos uno de los cuartos de abajo como tu habitación temporal.

Serena solo suspiro ante la respuesta de su papá, sabia que el había comprado la casa de todo corazón, y aunque esto enfado a Darien, decidió no seguir hablando mas de eso; al llegar a su nueva casa, lo primero que hicieron fue acoplar el estudio en la habitación temporal de Serena, después el resto fue solo complemento, según Kenji.

Bueno hija ya esta todo, solo falta esperar el día.

Si papá, gracias por todo, y Darien?

Se quedo arriba ordenando la habitación del bebe.

Oh vaya, bueno, y mamá?

No debe tardar, me aseguro que no se separaría de ti, me despido – se acerco a su hija y la abrazo.

Después de que Kenji saliera de la nueva casa Chiba-Tsukino, Serena camino hasta las escaleras y llamo a Darien, que no tardo mucho en bajar.

Que pasa amor?

Nada.

Como que nada – acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Hace mucho que no estábamos solos.

Tienes razón – beso suavemente los labios de su esposa, pero sus momentos a solas no duraron mucho, ya que el timbre de la casa sonó – yo abro – Darien soltó a Serena para ir a abrir la puerta y toparse como ya era costumbre con su suegra.

La mañana del 30 de junio llego, Serena se levanto alrededor de las 10 de la mañana como ya era usual durante los últimos meses de su embarazo, solo que ese día fue diferente, sintió como la pequeña dentro de ella se movía mucho.

Por favor no ahora si – suplico Serena pasando su mano sobre su vientre, y en ese momento su bebe comenzó a moverse mas lento – gracias.

Se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, donde su mamá ya la esperaba – que bueno que ya te levantaste, Feliz cumpleaños – poniendo un gran pastel frente a ella.

Mamá no tenias por que molestarte.

Hay hija no es ninguna molestia, al contrario.

Donde esta Darien? – pregunto al no verlo cerca, pues ella sabia que ese día el debía estar con ella.

Lo llamaron del hospital, y tuvo que salir.

Pero, si tiene permiso especial por 4 semanas, por que lo llaman.

No lo se hija.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del hospital un auto rojo acababa de estacionarse y miraba su localizador que por segunda vez sonaba, lo miro, salio del auto y entro directo a una se las salas de observación.

Que es lo que sucede? – Pregunto a una de las enfermeras – por que me llamaron, saben que tengo permiso – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono que infundía un poco de temor.

Lo sentimos doctor, pero hubo un accidente.

Se supone que hay otros doctores, por que me llamaron a mí – elevando más el tono de su voz.

Ambas enfermeras que atendían al herido se miraron y la otra contesto – porque 3 de los 5 doctores sufrieron un accidente.

Que? – Darien no creía lo que acaba escuchar.

Como recordara el día de hoy se llevaría a cabo una convención en el Tokio Center, y bueno nuestros médicos acaban de sufrir un accidente, y nos acaban de informar, por eso lo llamamos – concluyo la enfermera mirándolo con resentimiento.

Esta bien, en que puedo ayudar? – agachando su mirada.

La doctora Mizuno le dirá que hacer – en ese momento Darien salio para ir en busca de Amy, a la cual encontró en el pasillo.

Darien? Pero que haces aquí? – su rostro no podía estar mas desconcertado – y Serena esta bien?, no me digas que ya.

No Amy tranquila aun no, es solo que me llamaron.

Pero… había especificado que no lo hicieran.

Yo lo hice señorita, sabe que en este momento todos los doctores son requeridos.

Lo lamento jefe, no era mi intención – trato de disculparse Amy.

Y bueno, lamento interrumpir sus vacaciones, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan.

No hay problema, dígame con que empiezo.

Bueno hace como una hora llego un joven, se le diagnostico y requiere cirugía cardio-torácica, y como por el momento es nuestro único cirujano disponible.

Si, lo entiendo, no tiene que explicar, en que quirófano esta.

Lo están preparando en el quirófano 2.

Darien no lo pensó más y salio corriendo hacia su consultorio, donde no tardo más y se cambio, después salio y fue directo al elevador, apretó el número 3, al llegar a la sala contigua al quirófano, se cambio y le lavo, luego entro al quirófano y comenzó con la operación.

En tanto en a su nueva casa acaban de llegar 7 chicas.

Como te sientes Serena, te veo muy tranquila.

Un poco nerviosa Lita.

Y aun nada?

Mina pero que preguntas – la regaño Rey.

Pues para serles sincera, creo que será pronto, esta mañana al levantarme la sentí mas inquieta de lo normal.

Entonces pronto podré ver de nuevo a Rini, que alegría.

Hotaru.

No te preocupes Setsuna, no hay ningún problema – en el rostro de Serena se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Bueno y el futuro padre donde esta? – pregunto Haruka.

Lo llamaron del hospital y tuvo que salir.

Que?, justo en este momento, pero en que esta pensando, sabe que hoy es el día.

Haruka – Michiru comenzó a tranquilizarla.

Las horas pasaron sin que nadie de las 8 chicas reunidas se diera cuenta, hasta que mamá Ikuko las invito a comer.

Pero como ya son las 3 de la tarde – preguntaba una asombrada Mina – vaya que el tiempo de va volando.

Si, bueno que tal si pasan – volvió a indicarles Ikuko.

Serena estaba por levantarse cuando sintió algo extraño, y entonces un fuerte dolor le llego y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido a causa del dolor, todas enseguida se giraron para mirarla e Ikuko se coloco a su lado.

Te sientes mal hija? – Sosteniéndola – ya es hora? – Serena solo asintió indicando que si.

Ikuko se levanto y entro a la habitación temporal de su hija de la cual extrajo una gran maleta llena con las cosas necesaria tanto para el bebe como para Serena, le pidió a Haruka que las llevara al hospital, la cual no dudo un segundo y ayudo a Ikuko a llevar a Serena hasta su auto, una vez dentro de este salieron con rumbo al hospital, al cual no tardaron en llegar; al entrar por urgencias Ikuko pidió hablar con el doctor Chiba, pero cuando le informaron que se encontraba en cirugía pidió por la doctora Mizuno, que no tardo mucho en aparecer.

Como se encuentra, cada cuanto son las contracciones? – quiso saber de inmediato.

Al parecer son cada 20 minutos – contesto Ikuko – apenas acaba de tener la segunda.

Y Darien – Serena pregunto con la voz un poco apagada.

Esta en cirugía, pero no te preocupes, le informare que estas aquí si, tranquila – Serena solo asintió.

Amy la condujo a un cuarto, donde con ayuda de un par de enfermeras comenzaron a chocarla – quiero un análisis completo esta claro – les ordeno y salio de hay.

Las 2 enfermeras no tardaron mucho en colocarle todos los aparatos que inmediatamente comenzaron a darles signos vitales tanto de Serena como del bebe, mientras que Amy acababa de llegar al quirófano donde se encontraba Darien, se cambio y se lavo antes de entrar.

Que pasa? – pregunto al verla, aunque sabia muy bien el motivo por el que ella estaba hay – Serena?

Si, la acaban de ingresar.

Aun tardare un poco, la cirugía se complico.

Esta bien no te preocupes, yo estaré con ella – el solo la miro unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada al corazón que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

Amy se apresuro a bajar, para estar de nuevo con su amiga, entro a su habitación y pido el informe de las enfermeras – como esta?

Su presión arterial esta un poco elevada, aunque el ritmo del bebe esta estable.

Muy bien, preparen la sala de parto por favor, quiero estar prevenida por cualquier cosa, y busquen a la pediatra de piso.

Amy que pasa? – pregunto un poco angustiada Serena.

Nada Serena, es solo cuestión de rutina, tranquila.

Y Darien?

Aun esta en cirugía, pero ya no tarda en bajar – se acerco a ella – en cuanto las contracciones sean mas seguidas te aplicaremos una epidural (inyección para hacer que no sientan dolor).

Serena solo asintió – y puede estar mi mamá conmigo?

Lo siento Serena no, pero no te preocupes yo estaré aquí – jalo una silla para acercarla a la cama de Serena y después se sentó – o si no quieres me voy.

Esta bien gracias Amy.

Los minutos continuaron pasando, hasta convertirse en horas, las contracciones de Serena eran cada vez más frecuentes, por lo que Amy tuvo que llamar al anestesiólogo.

No se preocupe señora, después de esto ya no sentirá tanto dolor – trato de animarla, al ver que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la aguja.

Sujeta mi mano Serena – Amy le extendió su mano y ella no dudo en tomarla, solo sintió un pequeño piquete y después nada.

Después de esto ella pareció más tranquila, pues el dolor prácticamente había desaparecido, solo lo sentía como un ligero pellizco, se relajo por unos instantes, hasta que de pronto el monitor fetal comenzó a sonar.

Amy que pasa? – pregunto angustiada Serena.

Déjame checar, todo esta bien, si, tienes que estar tranquila – Amy se acerco al monitor y lo que mas temía se comprobó, los latidos del bebe eran mas lentos – enfermera – grito y una enfermera apareció frente a ella – prepare la sala de parto de inmediato.

La enfermera no espero mas e hizo lo que Amy le ordeno, Serena comenzó a sentir de nuevo un gran dolor, lo que ocasiono que de su boca saliera un pequeño grito, pero eso no era todo, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a aumentar.

Serena tienes que estar tranquila – trato de tranquilizarla Amy.

No puedo, quiero a Darien, donde esta.

Ya no tarda en llegar Serena, pero tienes que estar tranquila, no debes alterarte.

Amy me duele mucho, por favor quiero a Darien a mi lado.

Si Serena, lo haré, pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte.

Doctora Mizuno? – pregunto una enfermera que acababa de entrar, Amy le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza y la enfermera inyecto algo en el suero de Serena.

No Amy, por favor no lo hagas – suplico Serena, pero lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta quedar en una apariencia de estar profundamente dormida, en ese momento Amy se acerco a ella.

Serena lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que te alteres tanto, espero y me perdones – paso su mano por la frente de Serena y le retiro algunos cabellos – enfermera.

Si Doctora?

En donde esta el Doctor Chiba, por que aun no ha llegado.

Me dijeron que ya venia para acá.

Pues investigue bien si – en ese momento la enfermera salio de la habitación.

No te preocupes Serena pronto llegara – comenzó a mover su cama hacia la puerta y a la salida otra enfermera la ayudo a trasladarla a la sala de parto.

Como esta? – pregunto un angustiado Darien al ver a su esposa como dormida.

Comenzó a alterarse mucho por lo que no me quedo otra mas que administrarle un ligero calmante – miro a Darien esperando su reacción.

No te preocupes, y la obstetra y la pediatra?

Están en camino Doctor, nos alcanzaran el la sala de parto.

Al llegar a la sala ya los esperaba 2 doctoras mas, una de ellas se acerco rápidamente a Serena, mientras que la otra comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas sobre una mesa.

Que problema presenta? – quiso saber la obstetra.

Su presión arterial se elevo y la del bebe descendió – informo Amy.

Muy bien pues demos comienzo a la operación – y sin mas comenzaron con la operación (a Serena tuvieron que practicarle una cesare, ya que su estado no era el mas idóneo para un parto natural, ya que para su cuerpo hubiera representado mayor esfuerzo).

Después de lo que para Darien pareció una eternidad por fin pudo escuchar el llanto de su hija, la pediatra la llevaba en las manos hacia una cunita para limpiarla, miro a Darien y le dijo "es una niña", Darien comenzó a caminar hacia ella olvidando que estaba sujetando la mano de Serena, ella inmediatamente apretó su mano.

Darien – Serena lo llamo.

Todo esta bien amor, ya no hay de que preocuparse, nuestra princesita ha nacido – lentamente de acerco a ella y la beso.

Quiero verla – pidió la nueva madre, a lo que la pediatra no tardo mucho en complacer.

Aquí esta, es una niña muy fuerte y sana, su peso es de 3. 350 kg., y mide 45 cm. Felicidades – y sin mas puso en los brazos de Serena un pequeño bulto en color rosa.

Al recibirla y observarla por primera vez el corazón de Serena se lleno de gran ternura y un inmenso amor, únicamente comparable con el que siente por Darien.

Darien.

Si – contesto el perdido en la hermosura de su hija.

Sabes este es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido – el la miro y ambos se besaron, mientras su pequeña abría los ojos y los miraba, extendió sus bracitos para tocar el rostro de sus padres y regalarles su primer sonrisa.

Por fin el inicio de la gran utopía llamada Tokio de Cristal estaba por dar comienzo, una nueva familia, un nuevo reino y un nuevo futuro acababan de surgir.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es pero le haya gustado mucho, y bueno quiero agradecerles mucho por leerlo, y como ya es mi costumbre dare respuesta y agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes que me dejaron un review:

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Gracias por tu comentario y que tal?, esprero que te haya gustado mucho, te mando muchos salu2.

usachi: Y encerio nadie mas ha escrito algo así?, no lo puedo creer, y bueno la duda quedo aclarada verdad, gracias y salu2.

Fan de Sailor Moon: No te huyo, perdón, pues que quieres no soy adivina, y que tal la segunda parte? espero como siempre tu comentario. Salu2.

annyfansailormoon: Si cumpli tu petición? o no?, bueno yo espero que si, y que esta segunfa parte haya sido de tu agrado, salu2.

TrisChiba: Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno creo que esta segunda parte no fue nada cortirta cierto?, también te envio muchos salu2.

isabel: Si, se que fue un poco raro, pero así son todos los sueños no?, ya esta segunda parte ya no fue un sueño; salu2.

cosita rica: Ya esta peticion cumplida, que tal, fue buena, mala, regular, pesima, espero tu opinion, y te mando salu2.

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: Gracias, que gusto que te haya gustado y no, acertaste no paso nada malo, de hecho no era anestecia, era un pequeño calmante para relajar a Serena, y bueno aqui Darien ya hizo mas precencia. Salu2.

UsakitoPau: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ya tenia tiempo que no te veia en algun de mis fics, y bueno en cuanto a tu peticion, pues te paso mi correo; te lo voy a deletrear, ya que se borra no se por que, es: nefertity(guin bajo)2000(guion bajo)1(aroba)hotmail(punto)com Ay estoy para lo que se te ofezca, o si no puedes checar mi Profile, ay estan mis correos. Salu2.

PrincessSherezadaMoon: De veras fue excelente, gracias y doble gracias, ya que fuiste la primera en dejarme review, y que tal esta segunda parte?, te mando muchos salu2.

Bueno nuevamente les quiero agradecer a todos por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este mini fic, y aunque an realidad la intención era que fuera un One Shot, gracias a ustedes se convirtio en un mini fic, espero y les haya gustado mucho leerlo, como a mi escribirlo, sin mas por el momento les mando muchos, muchos salu2 y nos estamos leyendo (recuerden que actualmete estoy escribiendo otros 3 fic, por si gustan darse una vuelta).


End file.
